wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bitterwind the IceWing NightWing hybrid
Appearance: Bitterwind has dark gray-blue colored scales, a gray tail, and a pale, pale purple, almost white underbelly. She has the body of an IceWing, but no serrated claws, except for the ones on her wings. Bitterwind has a scar running vertically around both her top and bottom jaws from when she was forced to wear a muzzle for months on end that made her jaws bleed. Her wing membranes are white, with black stars, almost like soot on her wings. Bitterwind has green eyes. Abilities: Bitterwind is able to see the future, and she is able to breathe a very weak firebreath. Accessories: Bitterwind normally wears a silver necklace with several keys on it, as well as various gold and silver rings on various places on her body, four gold and silver earrings in her right ear, a gold cufflet with silver circles inserted in it on her right forearm, a gold collar with a chain made of gold and silver, and gold that was carved into her horns to make them look like they are twisting. She also has metal wing bindings on her wings to prevent her from flying off. The cufflet on her arm is similar to SilkWing dragonets' wristbands, in that it has several toxin-inducing barbs embedded in it that would sting her should she try to take it off or escape from where she is living. Bitterwind carries a small slate with her at all times that she writes on whenever she wants to talk, as Cerceris ripped her tongue out as a punishment. Backstory: Bitterwind was the product of an unnamed IceWing mother and an unnamed NightWing father. Her mother, supposedly a trader of illegal/stolen goods, sold her egg to a NightWing named Victorious, who kept her in a cage and gave Bitterwind her name. At the age of two, Bitterwind tried to escape by breathing firebreath at Victorious, but failed. Victorious tied her jaws shut, and eventually sold her to a HiveWing SeaWing RainWing hybrid named Cerceris. Cerceris brought her to his house, a sprawling mansion in the side of a cliff overlooking the Kingdom of the Sea. Cerceris, being a psycopath, and obsessed with jewelry, nearly smothered Bitterwind in jewlery the first week she was there, but backed off with it a little at her insistence. He still kept much of the jewlery on her, though, as he though it made her look more beautiful. Cerceris had many guards, and preferred to have her put on gold and silver as opposed to opals, or diamonds or other things like that. He eventually trusted her so much, that he had a silver necklace made that had a bunch of keys on it, which earned her the nickname of 'The Keeper of The Keys', or for short, 'The Keeper'. As if Cerceris hadn't already done enough to her, he ordered his guards to bring her into the 'medical' wing of his house, where he proceeded to chain Bitterwind to a table and deform her horns, trying to get them to look twisted. He scraped the surface of both of her horns with a knife, and then poured molten gold into them, leaving her on the table afterwards, still chained to it and absolutely miserable, as the gold had to dry first. Bitterwind passed out, and woke up in her room/cell with a gold collar around her neck that had a gold and silver chain attached to it. Cerceris came in, and told her that they were going to have so much fun together, going so far as to call her 'My little angel', which creeped Bitterwind out to the point where she attacked him and bolted from the cell, only to be stopped by the guards and dragged back to her cell, where Cerceris was waiting- and not at all happy. Angry that his 'pet' had tried to escape, Cerceris ordered that she be whipped, and that she should not be given any food or water for a month, going so far as to even rip out several of Bitterwind's teeth, her tongue, and her eyes, leaving her dazed and bleeding out on the cold stone floor of her room, after which she passed out again. When Cerceris woke up again, she felt that she was on the metal table from before, and terrified, as she didn't know what the dragons around her were going to do. She heard Cerceris order a dragon nearby to 'fix her', and started panicking, paranoid they were going to hurt her even more. She felt the dragon place his or her talons on her head, and whisper something. A few seconds later, brightness flooded her vision, and she could see again, though when she tried to talk, she couldn't. Personality: Bitterwind is, in general, a miserable dragon. Years of abuse at the talons of Victorious and Cerceris have scarred her, inside and out. Being unable to talk, she can't verbally protest Cerceris' treatment of her, and she absoloutely loaths him for what he did. Though she normally has on a facade of complete, mind-numbing obedience and servitude, internally, she harbors a deep, unrelenting hatred of Cerceris, and a rebellious spirit, seeming weak on the outside, but feeling like she wants to explode on the inside. Having suffered so much abuse at Cerceris' talons, she feels often that the whole world is against her, and often wishes that she had been shown genuine love, instead of the phony, fake kind that Cerceris showed. Being raised with no love whatsoever, and chained up in a dark cell in the basement of Cerceris' palace has nearly driven all hope of being free and normal from Bitterwind's mind, though she fantasizes about it on a daily basis, and has made her extremely grumpy, irritable, and nearly emotionless, aside from feeling extremely angry much of the time. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress